My Mate
by darkdisaster16
Summary: How do viera reproduce? This is the question that this story answers. Fran is going through some changes that bring about new thoughts about a certain war captain. FranxVossler *thanks to Specialk49 for betaing for me! Love you!*
1. Blastes from the past

Well hello there, long time no see!

Pairings-

FranxVossler (main)

BaschxAshe

PenleoxBalthier

VaanxReks

Ok, so I want to give you the background on this story. I started it about a year and an half ago when I stupidly asked my friend 'How do viera reproduce?' and her answer was 'well why don't you write a story about it?'. And that's just what I did.

When I was going through the first draft I couldn't decide on what character to put Fran with so in another bout of stupidity I asked her opinion and she told my 'VOSSLER' while shaking me violently.

The reason why is because in our cosplay group I was Fran and then Reks (but that's beside the point) and when I beat Vossler I was the only one in the group that felt bad and that is how the FranxVossler-ing started even though I prefer FranxBalthier (I just stopped fighting it).

*gasps for breath*

Disclaimer- Sure I own Final Fantasy XII along with the world and the copy rights to all verbs.

*********WARNININGS- this may contain spoilers (*makes whooping noises* SPOILER ALERT, SPOILER ALERT!!) maybe for the whole game I really haven't planed the story out yet but it probably won't have any after you go to the Eruyt Village. and contains a bit (but not a lot) of YAOI and INSEST and yes that means BOYXBOY *********

*gasps again*

Ok, I'll stop now and let you read the story!

_

* * *

_

My Mate

Chapter 1

Blasts from the Past

Darkdisaster16

~~*~~Fran POV~~*~~

My senses where on high. The battle raged on, as I stood stone still. An intense heat surged through me. I gagged. The smell of blood and sweat was unbearable. My head was light and I was begging to feel like I was about to drop, then suddenly, I did. My knees gave way and I fell in prefect time with the large beast. The battle was over and I didn't even get a shot in. Before I could regroup all of the young heroes crowed around my in concern. I moaned in pain as another flash of white-hot fire shot thorough me.

"Fran…?" A person whom I could only assume was Penelo asked but at this point I couldn't tell for now my vision was blurring and my world was begging to look like a mutely colored blob.

I saw what looked to be a feminine hand reach out to touch me but before it could reach it was pulled away by a more masculine hand.

"It's best not to," the words were becoming jumbled in my head.

It not what I think it is, is it, no it couldn't be, it much too early for my Changing Time. This time is it was too much to handle, this time my world went completely black and the last thing I remember is being picked up like I was a rage doll and just wishing that my mate were there.

~~*~~

I opened my heavily lidded eyes and took in a strange sight; I was back in my old room, in my old house, in the wood. I heard the heavy door groan opened. My mother walk in and smiled at me, how I missed her, I attempted to sit up only to be pushed back down by Vaan, he smiled as well.

"Good to see you up," my mother said sitting down on the edge of my soft bed and patted my head "I'm amassed you have awoken so early, when I came in to my senses I was out for a month, you've been out a meagre five days."

"Two? How, Why? How and why so early?" I was glad that no one else was in the room except for Vaan and Mother because I was begging to loose control of my emotions; Vaan, Balthier and Mother are the only people who I feel comfortable showing my emotions around.

My mother simply smiled at my and shrugged her shoulders, she motioned for me to sit up. I complied happily, my body is slightly num. Mother took my hands in hers and pulled me from the bed and placed a large pile of old leather bound books.

"I know you'll want answers," she said patting the books "and you will no doubt want to leave and be free as soon as possible"

I as calm enough to speak coherently once more.

"Thank you, Mother"

She nodded in response; I hugged her tightly then motioned for Vaan to fallow me. I led the blond boy through the winding halls of the grand old house; I guess being the head of the village did have quite a few privileges. After many corridors and having to stop to look for Vaan when he decided to go exploring we found the mane exit. I shoved the huge door open and walked out in to the Wood. Many viera stared at us as we walked along the wooden streets of Eruyt.

"Vaan, where are the rest?" I asked stopping suddenly causing Vaan to come crashing in to my back knocking the wind right out of me.

"Uh, said something about going to wait by the Teleport crystal," he said crossing his arms behind his head.

I nodded and continued to walk but this time at a greater pace. We reached the teleport crystal, everyone was chatting happily Penelo was cuddled up in Balthier's arms, Ashe's hand was clasped lovingly in Basch's and poor Reks was standing there looking like a fish out of water. I looked questioningly at my sky-pirating partner.

"The Sthral?" I asked worryingly.

"She had a considerable amount of damage to her engine, while you were out of it I took it upon myself to hire a mechanic to fix her. Nono is taking a brake and you have been in a comatose state," he murmured miserably.

I nodded and tilted my head towards the teleport crystal.

"Where?"

"I believe Archades is fitting, there we can stay at a hotel"

I nodded. We touched the yellow diamond shaped stone and we were off.

My head was pounding as we landed, long desistance travel and I have never been the best friends but it was even worse when you're still week and having been in a dream world for five days. I moaned as I tripped as I attempted to walk away from all the lovey-dovey couples, even Reks and Vaan have each other but me, I was alone, I didn't fall upon the cold, hard, unforgiving street but in to a pair of strong arms. I looked up into the soft, light brown eyes of none other than Vossler York Azelas.

_~~*~~ Flash Back~~*~~_

_I flipped through an old leather bound book that I found in a semi-demolished building that Balthier and I went to, exploring for gold of curse, when my eyes settled on an entreating spell. I drop the book and it landed on the floor of the Sthral with a loud band. I took in a few calming breaths and then picked up the book and let my eyes skim over the page again._

'_To revive a fallen comrade_

_You need a personal item of the deceased, a relative or close friend with the deceased and blood sacrifice._

_First place the item on the floor and place the blood of the friend of the deceased and the blood sacrifice it is not necessary to spill all of the blood, two drops will do. (It is best for it to be the blood of the one who is performing the spell.)_

_After completing the instructions above you must chant the following spell.__'_

_I skimmed through the chant not really caring to memorize the words and underneath the words __'__Warning: this spell can be terribly draining…__'__ in bold print. I rolled my eyes, of course it was draining spells are._

_The rest of the book had been damaged to the point that the page was about to fall abort. So that left the rest of the warning unreadable._

_I let out a small uncharacteristic squeak and jumped up from my bed. I ran through the door and in to Vaan__'__s room._

"_Vaan, look," I said trying to hold my excitement in as I handed him the beat up old book._

_He scanned the page and gave me an odd look. I could tell that he didn__'__t understand what was on the time-withered page. I smiled, shook my head and stated _

" _We can bring Reks back," my feelings were now over flowing into my voice._

_Good thing the young thief was sitting down on his bed because if he were in it would have really hurt as he blacked out. It__'__s not the first time he has __'__blacked out__'__ as he likes us to call it; he says that fainting is to __'__girly__'__. _

_I gave the boy a small smiled and tucked Vaan in to the bed and picked up the now discarded book off the floor. I walked in to the hall shutting the door quietly behind me and walked of to tell the Princess that I could bring her beloved Vossler back from the dead; no it wasn__'__t for her it was for me. I couldn__'__t stand the feeling of guilt much longer. _

_~~*~~End of Flash Back~~*~~_

The captain smiled and placed me back on my feet. I smiled and nodded my thanks. Ashe rushed over and engulfed Voss- The Captain in a huge hug. I growled. Damned princess. Wait. What? Why am I feeling this way? It must be the changing time. My hormone levels are off or something. Yes, that has to be it. I mean he couldn't be my mate could he? Na, that's silly. I barely know him. No, no. NO! Ok, we need to calm down.

"Fran, why don't you go see about some rooms, hum?" My partner asked as he did a head count.

"We have Basch and the princess, myself and Penelo, Vann and Reks and Fran." He whispered to himself, "Four rooms should do, I believe, Fran"

I nodded and walked of in search of a room. I stopped mid step and turned to see Penelo collecting my books with the help of Reks. In a few long strides I was in front of the young friends.

"Fran, I'll hold on to these for you," Penelo said smiling up at me. I nodded my thanks and slipped one the book off of the pile and walked off once more.

I opened the book to a random page and started to read.

I was so entangled in the words I didn't even notice that some one was walking behind me. A large darkly tanned hand reached out and touched my shoulder. I dropped the book and grabbed the hand and flipped the body over my own. The dull sound of the body bouncing off the hard cobble stone streets of Archades resonated in my ears. I looked down at my victim to see the tanned face of CaptainAzelas gasping for breath. Ugh-oh, that can't be good. I walked closer to his upper body and stared down at him not really sure what to do. He opened his eyes and smiled at me. My insides burned. That same heat rushed through me once more.

"A little help." That seemed more like a command than a request but I complied anyway. I offered a hand. He placed hid large battle calloused hand in mine. The heat inside me intensified at the contact. I used all my strength to pull him to his feet. I lowered my head in apology. He just chuckled.

"I was sent to help you find the hotel. And it's a good thing I came, you pasted it, twice." He stated with a mirthful twinkle in his eye.

Oops. Guess I was more caught up in the book than I noticed. Oh well, know now, don't I?

Captain Azelas pointed to a rather large and very expensive looking hotel. I nodded, picked up my discarded book and walked toward the grand front doors of the hotel. I opened the door gingerly to reveal the inside of the huge hotel. The interior was as ritzy looking as the exterior. The first thing that I noticed was large reception desk with a petite, blond receptionist perched on a tall stool filing her nails. Well there is a good work ethic for you. I made my way to the desk not noticing Voss- err – I mean Captain Azelas fallowing just on my heals.

"Excuse me," I said to the young blond. She didn't respond. "Excuse me," I repeated. Still no sign of life. "Exc-" I stared only to be interrupted but Captain Azelas "Ma'am the lady would like some service." That got her attention. The blond looked up at the captain and gave him a flirtatious smile " Vossler, what can I do for you?" she asked batting her eyelashes giving me a good look at how thick she likes her eye lashes.

"Captain Azelas, if you please. Not me, the young lady." He said pointing at me. _'__Young lady__'__?_ Did he hit head off the pavement harder than I thought or something?

The blond raised an eyebrow. She's probably thinking the same thing I am. "Yes?" she asked venom dripping from her voice. Oh, if looks could kill. "Can I get four rooms, please?" I requested in a low voice forcing out the last part.

"I'm sorry; we only have three rooms left." She replied with a smirk. I gave a small sigh, "that will be fine."

She shoved the room keys into my hand. I rolled my eyes at her one last time for good measure and walked off.

* * *

This is just a preview of the story and if you like it and want to see more reviews are a great form of bribery!

Love you guys lots and hope to see you again soon!!!

~Darkdisaster16


	2. Room Mates

Yo, yo home skillets- and such.

Ahh, it's great to be back at it again. As I'm sure some of you know I have been busy with con preparations and the like animaritimes was awesome and I'm still hunting don't pictures of me in my costumes. I was the short Itachi with the black rim glasses the first day, Near the second day and thief Rikku (Final Fantasy X-2) the third day. If anyone out there has a picture of me just let me know and there will be a special treat in it for you!

Anyway on with chapter two.

Disclaimer- If I did own Final Fantasy there would be a lot more yaoi that is all I can say.

My Mate

Chapter 2

Room Mates

Darkdisaster16

"But, Fran," Penelo protested for the fifteenth time. This is getting so tiring.

"Yeah Fran! You can't 'just campout'!" Vaan exclaimed more loudly than needed. I winced and squeezed my eyes closed tightly, trying to make the ringing stop. All this arguing was beginning to get to me. "Fra-"

"Enough! Stop! She is staying with me!" Oh boy. He is definitely going to regret that.

I turned to look the Captain straight in the eye. He gave me a look that just screamed 'Don't refuse! For both of our sakes.' I just had to agree. I nodded hesitantly.

"That's settled then!" Balthier sighed happily, "Let's go get comfortable. Fran, if you please."

Nodding again, I handed out the keys. One to Balthier, one to Reks, and one to Penelo. I was left empty handed. I just stared dumbly at my open palm, entranced by the intricate lines on my hand. A small tap on my shoulder brought me back from Dream Land. I glanced up to find the owner of the hand in question. Captain Azelas. A rush of heat coursed through me. I groaned. They keep getting worse and worse. Voss- _Captain Azelas _nodded in the direction of the ritzy hotel and walked off. Another rush of shearing heat pulsed through me. This heat was much worse than the one I felt on the Shiva, much worse. My head began to spin, vision blurred and a sudden stab of pain ripped trough my chest. It was like having a dagger stabbed in to you and then having it painfully twisted, then pulled out with as much force as possible. I could feel myself begin to fall but I felt no impact. H...h...he....

~~*~~

~Vossler POV

Oh no, not good. Here I stand with an unconscious viera in my arms and crowds of people come to gawk at the odd spectacle. I shifted Fran's wait to my other side. I attempted to force my way through the thickening crowd, but to no avail.

"Vossler," I heard a booming voice shout over the crowd; Basch. Excellent, he can help me out of this mess.

"Basch!" I shouted in response. My blond haired companion shoved his way brutally through the swarm of people and gazed at the odd sight with a confused look.

"And what happed here?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and grunted out a 'never mind that now'. As light as Fran is, she can begin to way down ones arms after too long. Basch took the viera from my arms with ease; Fran's head fell from Bach's upper arm and swung back and forth slightly. _Oh boy, this is going to be interesting_, I thought as I marched through the buzzing crowd on the heels of my friend. As we neared the door of the hotel, I sped my walking up a bit and opened the door to allow Basch and Fran better access to the lobby. Vaan, Reks and Penelo were waiting for us patiently. The lintier waiting room fell in to a deathly silence. Their eyes were burning holes in my armor. I shifted uncomfortably as Balthier approached me. He raised an eyebrow at me and simply shook his head and walked away. Next, Vaan came bounding toward me.

"And what did you do to her?" he asked me with fire in his eyes.

"Nothing, I swear. We were walking towards the hotel, she started convulsing and she just dropped." I know that sounds like a bad way to put it, especially because I was talking to the kid who was like a son to her but I couldn't think of any other way.

"Just dropped, sure," Vaan gave me a look of 'and do I look like I was born yesterday?'. I was about to answer but Reks beat me to it.

"Vaan, I'm sure that the Captain had nothing to do with it. She dropped once already. Remember?" Thank the gods that looks couldn't kill; if they could I would be dead on the spot.

The young blond stormed away from me, marching up the stairs toward his room. I looked over at Basch, who looked extremely uncomfortable with an unconscious viera in his arms.

"Basch," I said opening my arms slightly offering to take Fran's limp form. He nodded his head in thanks before he handed her over and walked over to the Princess.

I walked up the stairs to the third floor where my room was located, mindful not to wake the slumbering viera in my arms. I counted the rooms as I walked through the hall: 21, 23, 25, 27, 29, and finally 31, my room, and Fran's as well now. Leaning Fran up against the wall, I searched for my keys and believe me it was no easy task. The sleeping viera never even twitched as I opened the door. I sighed. _This should be interesting,_ as I surveyed the room. One king size bed with might-night blue linens, an oak night stand on ether side of the bed, two large might-night blue high-back arm chairs, an oak door leading to the bathroom and one other leading to another room. I sighed and walked up to the bed, placing the slumbering woman down on the cushiony bed.

'This isn't going to work out very well.' I thought glumly to myself as I sat on the edge of the bed, placing my head in my hands. Fran suddenly jolted up behind me, shaking the bed slightly. She was sitting upright, completely tense; she was trembling violently, though the redness of her face showed evidence of her being uncomfortably hot. Her small trembles became full blown convulsions and tears began to leak from her scarlet eyes. Before it could register what I was doing, I was leaning against the headboard, my arms wrapped around Fran as I rocked gently, like consoling a small child.

I continued to rock her back and form and rub small circles on her back in an attempt to calm her for over an hour and the trembling and sobbing just seemed to worsen.

'What is going on with her?' I wondered silently as I continued to stroke her long snow white hair in an attempt to calm her.

"Go... get....Vaan," she gasped out slowly. I looked down at her sweaty, red face and found a pleading look in her scarlet eyes.

I nodded and stood up with the trembling viera in my arms. I placed her gently on the plush bed and reluctantly made my way to the door with one last look at the woman on the bed before I left the room in search of the young, blond boy.

"What room number?" I asked aloud as I began to panic slightly. I rushed down the long straight hall of the third floor. I turned the corner on the ball of my foot and collided with something soft and warm.

"Vossler?" the small road block asked in a soft, worried voice. I looked down confused. The road block was Penelo.

"Vossler, what's wrong? Is it Fran?" She asked again, looking up at me, eyes brimmed with unshed tears of worry. I nodded vigorously.

"She started crying and shaking. She is running a slight fervor from what I can tell. She told me to come get Vaan but I can't remember what room he is in," I slurred out in one sharp breath.

She nodded in understanding and motioned for me to follow her with a swift hand motion. I followed her mindlessly down a set of stairs and down another hallway. When we reached the fifth room at the end of the corridor Penelo stopped without any sign and I tripped in my attempt to not knock the petite blond over. She opened the heavy door to the room without even so much as a sound, revealing the owners of the room in a compromising position. Both parties pulled apart from the tight embrace and looked at us with a look of contempt.

"What?" the small blond boy snapped looking out at us from under his brother.

"Vaan, its Fran. Something is wrong with her and she's asking for you" Penelo said. Her voice held a sharp uneasy edge to it.

Vaan's eyes widened and he pushed Reks off of him.

"Where is she?"

* * *

And there you have it. I like bumbling and panicky Vossler he was fun to write like that.

I have a treat for all of you! Because I am in such a good mood, I feel like giving something back to all you that review.

-clears through- Drum roll please! I'm going to take story 'commissions' of sort, I won't make you pay or anything (but if you would like to draw me something I would love that. JKJK). Because I know have ideas that I want to do sometimes but I would enjoy reading them more than writing them. Any anime/manga, movie, book, game, t.v show or whatever. I do yaoi, yuri or straight pairing and pretty much any genre. So if you have any ideas just drop me a PM, tell me in a review or you can reach me at (darkdisaster_(at)hotmail(dot)com).

Lots of love darkdisaster16

* * *


End file.
